


Wildfires

by justhavesex



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic stuff, married shizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: They had started dating  at the ripe age of 13.





	Wildfires

 

They had started dating at the ripe age of 13.

He had declared it to his parents in the same fashion he tells them everything—hint; he doesn't—which had resulted the school notifying his father at work that Izaya is in the principals office for making-out with his 'boyfriend' when he should have been in biology. Izaya, at that point, feeling mildly vengeful had told the principal he was merely applying  _real-life_  biology. 

The man had simply glowered at him. 

He was expecting a tad bit more exciting reaction from his parents, maybe being kicked out to the streets or them trying to send him to gay-conversion therapy, but his parents had took it in disgusting stride. His mother, as they all sat down for dinner, had only simply addressed it with, "Introduce us to your boyfriend someday."

"Oh," and his dad began to add, taking a sip of his tea, "and don't do anything naughty at school."

Izaya had simply frowned. 

His schoolmates reactions were just as boring, after the first homophobic classmate Shizuo had punched across the schoolyard no one had dared to utter another single word about them.

By the time they were 14 Izaya had gotten bored enough to attempt to have sex—which resulted in Shizuo's dry dick being shoved up his ass, Izaya screaming bloody murder as Shizuo panicked and brought him to the ER for a bleeding ass due to anal, the doctor had mostly just looked disappointed that the school system has managed to fail them so badly, (by the time they're 15 they managed to finally do it successfully and Izaya had felt mildly proud)—and Shizuo's mother had mostly just seemed grossed out and brought them quickly to a drug store to buy them condoms and lube.

It's all so fucking boring,  _boring_ , Izaya wants to scream and he glares at his classmates filing into their new high school, it's all so  _boring_. Him and Shizuo while they are sexually active and violent—Izaya refuses to admit to Shinra that him and Shizuo have a bit more kinks than he'd like to delve to his friend, but he's sure Shinra knows considering he's the one  _treating_  them after their little 'activities'—they're just boring. A boring couple that holds hands and goes out to eat while they ignore each other in silence, simply reveling in the company of another person. 

They're only 15 and he's pretty sure him and Shizuo are more stable than most middle-aged married couples. 

It's  _gross_. 

His phone beeps in the obnoxious ' _Shut the fuck up Izaya_ '—that ringtone in particular had been very fun to explain to his father—and Izaya sighs long and hard, flipping it open and trying very hard to convey his disgust to the phone call. "What is it Shizu-chan?" 

"Class starts in three minutes."

Izaya tries very hard not to roll his eyes, he does, and groans. "Guess where I am~"

"On the rooftop, now hurry the fuck up before I go up there myself and drag your ass to class." He should have never introduced Shizuo to his damned parents, ever since he did Shizuo has felt this particular  _need_  to make Izaya into a model student. It was a lapse in judgment, definitely. 

But the conversation between Shizuo and his parents had been good for understanding  _why_ his parents weren't surprised to find out he was dating another boy. They had, ever since he was the ripe age of 5, had thought he was gay. It was that fucking simple and they had simply braced themselves to come to terms with it for when Izaya really did get a boyfriend.

 _Stupid_. 

"Fine, you  _moron_." Izaya hisses and snaps his phone shut and turning abruptly to head downwards. 

 _Stupid Shizu-chan_ , Izaya thinks, mulling multiple plans of havoc he can cause in punishment in lieu of Shizuo's behaviour,  _idiot_. 

 

 

**

 

 

 

"Uh," their teacher says and Izaya yawns into Shizuo's shoulder as he texts his current suicide-victim, so  _funny_ , he doesn't even bother glancing backwards because he knows why their teacher is disgruntled: one of her male students is straddling another _male_ student in the middle of the classroom, but in Izaya's defense its the break and she can fuck off. "I'm not sure it's appropriate to sit on each other like that."

"They're dating," Shinra offers in a half-laugh. 

"Oh," she says and straightens up a bit more and Izaya finally  _sighs_  loudly and allows his phone to clatter to the ground. Shizuo's hand around his waist tightens just a bit with a mild hiss of ' _don't flea_ '. "It's not—"

"Your daughter Marukami Makoto, isn't it? 14 years old and she doesn't have any friends, I guess I'd be worried as a mother too, but I'm not sure if your alcoholism is justified just because your husband—"

"Enough." Shizuo cuts off, pulling Izaya forward so they're face-to-face and Izaya scowls at his boyfriend with all the annoyance he can muster from being interrupted, before he can open his mouth again, Shizuo  _kisses_ him. Kisses him! In the middle of  _class_! In front of their teacher! "At least wait three fucking months before you get our teacher fired."

Izaya can't help it, he really can't, and he curls forward howling in laughter. 

When his laughter finally dies down, his stupid teacher in a tiny weak voice croaks out, "How do you know my daughter?"

Izaya finds himself lazily pointing down to his cellphone, feeling as though Shizuo deserves a reward for amusing him so well, and glances back at their teacher over his shoulder, smiling angelically at her. "She told me she's going to kill herself." 

Shinra actually  _laughs_. 

 

 

**

 

 

 

It takes exactly a week before someone finally manages to confront Izaya.

In the boys bathroom nevertheless,  _so unoriginal_ , Izaya can't help but think as he's crowed into the corner wall. "I heard you're a fag."

Izaya shrugs, smile littering at the corner of his lips, "Are you sure you want to do this? The last person to punch me ended up half-dead in an ER because of my  _loving_  boyfriend." Even boring humans like this, he loves them, he truly does. Humans are so  _stupid_ , they need the guidance from someone better than them: a god. That's what he is, a prophet, a god, the guidance to these dim-witted sheep. 

Eerily, in the back of his thoughts he can imagine Shizuo muttering, ' _You're just a lunatic_ '. 

"Shut the fuck up fag," the half-ugly one grits out and shoves Izaya's right shoulder a bit, and Izaya loses his smile immediately. Dumb half-wits, honestly, he flicks out his switch-blade smiling in amusement when the dumbass steps backwards, almost  _afraid_. "What—"

"Oi, flea," Shizuo calls as he enters the bathroom and Izaya tilts his head to the side, mouthing the words ' _you're so fucked_ ' to the now shitting-themselves homophobes, Shizuo pauses at the entrance, frowning. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing!" The tallest one screams, standing as though he's in salute and the fatty sniffles grossly the moment Shizuo looks at him. 

"They were just letting me know their displeasure towards our relationship," he shrugs lazily, flipping his switch blade shut and twirling around so he's draped over the ugly one's shoulder, smiling into his right ear. "Are we disgusting? Or are you curious?" 

"Whatever," Shizuo grits out, yanking Izaya away from the guy and Izaya sighs heartily, "We need to go pick up your fucking sisters, we don't have time for this bullshit."

Izaya frowns.

 _So boring_. 

Honestly, it's all so boring.

 

 

**

 

 

 

Shizuo's hand is on his stomach keeping him pinned to the ground and Izaya just hisses at him like a feral cat. Their teacher, who was interrupted by one of Izaya's phone calls to then tried to proceed to  _lecture_  Izaya as though they can, had resulted in Izaya getting testy—'testy' being he was exactly four seconds away from stabbing her—which resulted in Shizuo pinning him to the ground.

"Just keep teaching," Shizuo says plainly, smoothing out his thumb along Izaya's stomach as though that'll  _soothe_  him, "And flea if you start talking I'm going to clamp your mouth shut."

" _Brute_ ," Izaya hisses and Shizuo simply shoots him a warning glare. 

The teacher, despite his expectations, really  _does_  just keeps teaching the class as though two of her students aren't currently on the ground playing some sort of power-thing, and Izaya simply chalks her normalcy to the situation considering she's now been their high school teacher for  _two years_. 

He would never admit it—though he's sure his fucking brute of a boyfriend  _knows_ —but Izaya does like this teacher. Ever since their run-in in his first year she's been nothing but lenient to him and Shizuo, and doesn't even lecture Izaya about him not doing his homework, she simply leaves his discipline to Shizuo.  

When the class bell rings, Shizuo releases his strong-hold on him and Izaya immediately retaliates by slicing open Shizuo's palm in a quick movement.

"Fucker!" He doesn't even seem  _hurt_  and Izaya is mildly irritated for a moment over Shizuo's apparent lack of pain, "What? You were being a bitch."

At this point in their life they've been dating since they were 13 and now they're almost turning 17, that's almost 4 years of his life at this point. 

Why does he stay with Shizuo? Shinra had once asked him this, a few months ago at the surprise that his and Shizuo's relationship was still going steady and Izaya had pondered the question heavily until he simply let it go.

The answer is too mundane, honestly, and the thought of speaking the words out-loud make him want to vomit.

Why does he stay with Shizuo? 

It's simple, disgustingly  _simple_ : he loves Shizuo. 

"Gross," Izaya mutters, standing up properly and scowling at the fact that Shizuo curls his  _bleeding_  hand over Izaya's hip, successfully smearing his nasty monster blood all over his uniform and Izaya bristles. "Fuck you."

Shizuo kisses the side of his head, sweetly, as though he wasn't currently muttering into his boyfriends ear, "Shut the fuck up before I break your legs."

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Dinners with Shizuo's family are always so boring.

When him and Shizuo had first started dating the damned brutes father and mother had been overtly hostile at the fact that their 13 year old son was dating another boy, and their antsy behaviour only worsened when Izaya had went to the ER for a bleeding asshole—effectively revealing they were, in fact, sexually active which made their son a full fledged  _homo_ —but their hostility didn't last past long because when Shizuo's father had finally managed to work up the courage to say, "I don't approve of your relationship," Shizuo had replied by snapping their dinner table in half. 

Now every second month he's forced to  _socialize_  with Shizuo's direct family, and during holidays, tragically, even his extended family. All of them are dull normal people that during his younger years would ask him about school, and now that him and Shizuo are adults living together with jobs, now ask about his work. 

"Good thing you make so much money Izaya," Shizuo's father laughs heartily, two years ago having finally deciding that he actually  _likes_  Izaya and Izaya has never been more disdained at the idea of Shizuo's entire family actually liking him until they did, "Shizuo is always breaking half the town, must cost a lot."

"A lot of people owe me favours," Izaya offers cryptically in response, which isn't really a lie. Most people don't even send a payment because they actually  _do_  owe Izaya something, or are too afraid of Shizuo coming to hunt them down so he doesn't have to pay.  

Shizuo's second aunt, the more successful sister that very-much flaunts it to the rest of her family, adds, "Are you two ever planning to get married? Though I guess you are a bit young." 

"We're only  _20."_ Shizuo blushes, his entire face going  _hot_ , and more strangled adds, "Two dudes can't even get married in Japan."

"You can go overseas!" The less-successful aunt says, looking absolutely overcome with  _joy_  at the prospect of going overseas for a wedding, "Oh the ceremony would be beautiful!" 

Izaya, for a moment, feels a strange flare of annoyance. Ever since they've turned 18 people had been pressing at the option of marriage, practically throwing it down their throats. He understands, truly, his pitiful humans are so dumb, and he can't blame them, him and Shizuo have been together 7 years now and most people would have been married within 3 of those years but they are still  _young._

And honestly speaking, Izaya doesn't hold much respect for the ceremony, anyway.

"We'll get married eventually," Shizuo grunts out, his neck creeping in dark red, and stretching to the tips of his ears, and for a moment Izaya entertains the idea that Shizuo has probably thought of their future life together in great detail, "So stop pestering us." 

Izaya blinks a total of three times,  _married_? Shizuo had never mentioned any desire to eventually get married to  _him_. He glances at Shizuo, seeking for some sort of hidden agenda and feels cheated when Shizuo is simply smiling to himself as he pushes around his food and Izaya's stomach sinks when he realizes.

 _Oh_ , he can't help but feel the bubbling nervousness,  _he's serious_. 

"Yes, yes," Izaya offers around the clump in his throat, before directing his attention to the more successful aunt, smiling, "Now, I have the information on your husband, and because I loved the idea of a overseas wedding so much I won't even charge you." 

Shizuo sighs.

 

 

**

 

 

 

"Were you serious?"

Izaya blinks lazily at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes on the darkness worming in his vision, before he finally focuses. "What?" He strangles out, wondering how he even  _got_  in bed, last thing he remembers is that he was on the chat room talking to Setton about the possibility of aliens and now he's in bed, Shizuo's arm draped protectively over his stomach.

"The other week," he can hear Shizuo's audible gulp, "You didn't seem to throw away the idea of marriage, I just—"

"I didn't know you ever wished to get married," Izaya interrupts, glancing at the clock and frowning at the angry  _4:09 AM_ that glares red at him, "I don't see the point of it, but if you want too, I don't care." He's too tired to lace his words mockingly in order to rile Shizuo up at this point, more so he was expecting this conversation  _right after_  the whole family dinner, not a week after Shizuo has had time to brew over it. 

Shizuo's breath fans over his neck, moist and sticky and Izaya shivers just slightly. "I do."

"Hm?"

"I wanna marry you," Shizuo adds more hurriedly, and Izaya blinks and before he can even process it Shizuo is sitting on the floor beside the bed on  _both_  his knees—and Izaya makes a mental reminder to mock Shizuo about his inability to even  _propose_  correctly later—but at the moment his throat closes up and Shizuo is stumbling with a small little box, "Do you?"

"It's four am Shizu-chan," Izaya croaks out, shakily reaching out to faintly ghost his finger over the ring before smiling to himself gently, "Could you not have proposed later today?" 

"I have work today," Shizuo says as though that explains why he's proposing at four am when they're only  _twenty fucking years old_ , but Izaya assumes it doesn't really matter. No one has ever understood their relationship outside of themselves, he has wondered endlessly and toyed with the thought of leaving Shizuo, but he had never  _considered_  it in a physical realistic tangible form. "So yes or no?"

Izaya actually  _laughs_  and he can't help it, "I hope you realize this means we're going to have to bring your entire family overseas." 

"Shitty fucking  _flea_ ," Shizuo grits out before reaching out to yank Izaya's head forward, until their lips are ghosting over each other, "Yes or  _no_?" 

Izaya smiles lazily, leaning forward so he can breathe the words into Shizuo, " _Yes_." 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

The wedding had been nothing short of a disaster. 

It had been fun, though, to surprise Shizuo by showing up at the alter wearing a long pretty white dress with tight clacking high heels. Shizuo's father had even  _complimented_ him after which had left Izaya cackling in delight for at least five minutes. 

Both of Shizuo's aunts were delighted and Izaya gratefully accepted their gifts—matching couple mugs, pillows with 'Yes' and 'No' and a new blender—Shinra had been more practical and offered them lube and condoms, and Celty had given Izaya free coupons to her service for five times and had given Shizuo a few new shirts, and Kasuka had been the one to go  _full_  out. Izaya has yet to see the gifts but Namie has respectfully let him know that there's been four large packages that have arrived at the house in the past 24 hours. 

Izaya's parents, he's probably the most surprised by them, chat idly and gently with Shizuo's family and had asked Izaya after the ceremony what Izaya wants for the wedding gift. Honestly, he feels mildly vengeful that his parents actually  _know_  him as a person. Disgusting. 

"You look nice in the dress," his mother had said mildly, smiling tightly in a way that looked as though she was holding back actual tears, "I'm very happy for you."

 _Disgusting_. 

 

 

**

 

 

 

"Is divorce not a tangible idea?"

When he was around 16 years old, 3 years in of dating Orihara Izaya, Shizuo, was bleeding from his temple, shoulder and left thigh because Izaya had one of his existential fits about their relationship, and Kasuka had asked monotonously with narrowed eyes, "Why are you still dating him, nii-san?"

It was a fair question, being honest. 

 _Why_  is he still dating Izaya? 

At age 23, being married for two years, he still doesn't have an answer to that fucking question. If he's being honest theres more reasons for him to hate Izaya than there is for him to love him as much as he does, Izaya is nothing but full of vices. He's a shitty manipulative lying  _flea_  and yet Shizuo would rather rip off his own arm than leave Izaya's side. 

He's pretty sure he could google the premise of their relationship and every thing would turn up with ' _abusive_!' they are, probably. He doesn't fucking know. 

He exhales a puff of smoke, watching as Vorona blinks at him, head titled to the side as she patiently awaits an answer to her question. "Senpai, why are you still dating him?"

Izaya had dropped by—being the nice,  _caring,_ husband he apparently is—and had thrown a single knife at Shizuo's back before disappearing in an alleyway and Shizuo had been pretty fucking confused mostly because they weren't exactly fighting this morning, to his memory. 

Tom snorts as though the question is kind of funny. 

"Better not let the flea hear you say that," flicking his cigarette to get the black part to fall, he shrugs, "I mostly just want to punch him in the face, not dump his sorry ass." 

Vorona narrows her eyes, "Human emotions are confusing." 

"Nah," it really isn't difficult, if he really thinks about it, he had fallen in love with Izaya at first-sight when they were 13 years old and offered Izaya some shitty dandelions he found on the side of the road and Izaya had found it so fucking amusing he had decided to say ' _why not_ ' and here they are, 10 years later, still together. Maybe he really is an animal and he had known by Izaya's scent or something that they were  _meant_  for each other. "He's probably just pissed about something."

"Whaddya do this time?" Tom chuckles out and for a moment Shizuo is struck by how grateful he is to have ever met Tom, if it wasn't for Tom he'd probably just be some useless stay-at home husband that can't hold down a job while Izaya makes  _all_  the money, thus, having full control over both their lives. He shudders, honestly, that would be the worst case scenario. 

Shizuo pauses, shrugs, and inhales his cigarette. 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

Turns out he had pissed Izaya off by forgetting to give his ' _mandatory_ '—Shizuo wasn't aware it was  _mandatory_  for him to kiss his husband goodbye, but whatever, this whole argument kind of pisses him off—kiss goodbye. 

"What the fuck?" He offers eloquently in response to Izaya taking painful jabs at his keyboard, shoulders hunched up, "So you fucking stabbed me because I forgot to fucking kiss you  _goodbye_?" 

"Then you were flirting with that blonde," of course that would be Izaya's primary reason for fucking  _stabbing_  him, and Shizuo just rolls his eyes. He remembers once telling Celty how irrationally jealous Izaya get's and then doesn't even  _acknowledge_  it. Kadota had been the first person to bring it to Shizuo's attention in high school, telling Shizuo to be more careful around his female classmates because Izaya was someone that wouldn't just stop at petty revenge: he would go full out if he felt his territory was entrenched. 

"I wasn't flirting with Vorona." 

Izaya glances up at him, almost  _glowering_  and Shizuo really doesn't want to get into a fight tonight because they have dinner with Izaya's family and Izaya's dad is always so fucking  _touchy_  whenever Izaya looks pissed off. "Chill," is what Shizuo offers lamely.

" _Chill?_ " Izaya hisses out menacingly, and Shizuo irritatedly rubs his his face, wishing he had just stayed quiet until Izaya got over whatever mood he's apparently worked himself up into. " _Chill_ , oh right, I'll just go  _chill_! How constructive of you, Shizu-chan!" 

"Yes," Shizuo grits out, trying to maintain his temper because he'd rather not go without the TV for another month because he's managed to break it,  _again_. "I wasn't flirting with Vorona, okay? So fucking chill. I'm sorry I forgot to fucking kiss you goodbye, I thought you already left the goddamn house."  _Calm, calm, calm, calm_ , he repeats uselessly to himself, hoping and praying to whatever deity that's up there that Izaya will just fucking decide to be rational for once in his goddamn life. He doesn't get why Izaya is so touchy about Vorona, but he's never understood any of Izaya's ticks, if he's being honest. 

Izaya narrows his eyes, swinging his chair around so his back is to Shizuo, " _Liar_ ," Izaya offers under his breath.

Shizuo groans. 

He shoots a weak glare at Izaya, really, he often thinks back to his brother's monotonous tone of ' _why are you still with him, nii-san?'_  and wishes one day, he could come up with an answer aside from 'I just love him.' 

Izaya throws himself up gracefully, and Shizuo doesn't even realize he's being kissed until it's mid-way happening and Izaya is pulling away, eyelashes curled upwards as Izaya scowls at  _him_. And Shizuo's chest inflates, just a tiny bit, "I married you, dumbass." 

Izaya's lips quirk, "You did, didn't you?" 

 

 

 


End file.
